A Hero Keeps His Promises
by Darkfire75
Summary: An evil spirit possesses Canada and it's up to England and America to save him. I really don't know what spawned this . .'


_**Author's note:**__ Um, yeah, I don't know where this came about. I started it because I was SO FUCKING PISSED (my ipod decided to be a douche when I was trying to upload new music and it erased ALL MY MUSIC. ALL 1900+ SONGS D8), and I had planned on making this about angry sex with Canada and America. That didn't happen. For SOME reason, this turned in to some supernatural thingy and I just went with it because after DAYS of not being able to write ANYTHING, I honestly didn't care what I was writing. It's actually pretty cool though and a little violent ^_^; Most of this stuff is kiiiiinda based off the show Supernatural. I love that show a little too much :3_

But yeah, enjoy and uh...just don't ask XD

***

He was angry and he had no idea why. Something inside of him had just snapped and all he could see was red. He walked into the world meeting with a scowl but nobody noticed; nobody ever noticed. He tried to calm the rising anger even as he took a seat beside his loud brother.

"Heya, Matt!" America said cheerfully, patting him on the back. He turned to look at his southern neighbor and wanted to laugh at the suddenly terrified look on the other nation's face. "M-Matt, dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just having a bad day."

"Oh…well…"

"What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost, eh."

America swallowed hard. "It's nothing. I'm gonna…go talk to…Kiku…for a minute." He hurried away towards Japan, whom was sitting on the other side of the room.

Canada sighed heavily and rubbed at his throbbing temples. The anger hadn't subsided yet. When he looked at all the nations in the room, he just felt like throttling all their necks. He felt someone else sit beside him and turned to see France.

"Ah, _bonjour_, Mathieu," he said with a smile.

Canada glared at him, feeling increasingly angry for no reason at all. Luckily, France hadn't really noticed his change in demeanor.

Over on the other side of the room, America kept casting worried glances back towards his brother. "Alfred-san?" Japan mumbled. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I think there's something wrong with Mattie," he said nervously.

Japan's eyes widened and he looked towards the normally quiet blonde across the room. "What makes you say that?"

"He had this look in his eyes, Kiku. He looked dangerous."

"Who looks dangerous?" England walked up to them with raised eyebrows.

"Arthur, look over at Matt," America instructed.

Confused, the Brit nodded and turned to look at Canada. His eyes widened upon seeing the dark mist behind him, engulfing him in its clutches. Sometimes it was a curse to be able to see spirits. The look on Canada's face was murderous and directed completely at France at the moment. England panicked, knowing that an evil spirit had had the nerve to possess a nation and could quite possibly use that nation to destroy everyone else.

"Well?" Japan said suddenly. "What do you see, Arthur-san?"

"He's possessed," he whispered.

America gaped. "Oh c'mon, Arthur. You can't be serious."

"I _am_!" he hissed. "Now is not the time to question me, you bloody fool! We need to restrain him and get that spirit out quickly before he ends up killing us all."

"Whoa, wait, wait! Kill? Mattie wouldn't—"

"That thing is not your brother right now, Alfred," England snarled. He turned and saw Canada's eyes momentarily go black and that's when he knew he was dealing with magical forces outside of his control. He ran to the other side, grabbing onto France's arm and trying to pull him away.

"_Mon cher_, what are you doing?" the Frenchman growled.

"Get _up_, you bloody frog! Get away from him!"

"Get away from who?"

"Matthew! He's not right in the head!"

"_Angleterre_, now is not the time to—"

"MOVE!" he roared, seeing a feral grin spread across Canada's face the more they lingered. "Everyone, get the fuck out of here!"

"What on earth are you saying?" Germany said angrily. "We're starting the meeting in a few minutes.

"No we are not," England argued. "Get everyone out of here immediately. It's an emergency."

"Arthur, what—" France started, but England kissed him to shut him up.

"Just _go_! _Go_, you idiot! I'll handle things here!" He watched as everyone filed out of the room, confused and angry. He saw America lingering by the door and cursed. "Dammit all, Alfred, get out."

"No."

"I _said_—"

"I know what you said, but Matt's my brother and there's no freaking way I'm gonna leave him behind!"

"So," Canada said suddenly, his voice sounding much deeper and crueler than usual. "You figured it out." He stood up and cracked his neck a few times.

"Wasn't very hard, to be honest," England retorted, steeling himself. He backed up as Canada walked closer. "I thought your kind couldn't possess nations."

"Oh we can. Most of them are just too scared to try. They like humans more. But I figured I'd try a new host, one that's immortal and one that won't get old and die on me. It's a nice bag of flesh." The grin widened and America wanted to cry. This was real. Ghosts were real and his brother was possessed by one and…and what was England going to do anyway? Did he know how to exorcise evil spirits?

England gulped and took a deep breath. "You're enjoying yourself in there, are you?" he snarled.

"Oh yes," he sneered. "He's a really beautiful individual you know. Wasn't very hard to control either. He's so weak-minded…"

"He is _not_!" America snapped suddenly and the spirit turned to look at him. He turned white and began to stutter. "M-Mattie's not weak at all…"

"Alfred, shut up," England spat.

"Matt, answer me, man! I know you're in there!"

"You can try all you want, it's not going to reach him," he laughed.

England clenched his fists. "Alfred, do you have a cross?"

"Huh?"

"A cross! Do you have one?"

"Y-Yeah, around my neck."

"Give it to me." America lifted the cross from around his neck and handed it over. Canada watched with narrowed eyes.

_Dammit, I don't have any holy water to soak it in_, England realized.

Canada smirked. "That cross is useless against me without holy water," he said.

"What makes you think I don't have any?"

The smirk faded from the other's face. "You're bluffing."

"Oh, you wish."

"Arthur, what—"

"Keep quiet, you stupid boy!" _Shit, I don't want to lure this thing out into the open where the others are but…I need holy water. I need it!_ "Alfred, can you come over here?"

America nervously walked closer to him. "What?"

He pulled him down to whisper in his ear while slipping a vial into his hand, "Across the street from this building is a church. Do you think you can grab a vial of holy water and bring it back as quickly as you can?"

Blue eyes widened. "You want me to leave you alone with this thing?"

"Yes, and you better fucking do it."

"But—"

"Go, Alfred."

America nodded blankly and rushed out the door. Canada laughed and locked it once he was gone. "He won't be able to get back in here," he said with a leer.

It was England's turn to smirk. "That's what _you_ think."

Canada's face turned to a scowl. "Whatever. It's just you and me now, bushy brows."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"No? Well, you should be."

"I don't fear cowardly spirits."

The spirit let out a growl and lunged at him. England braced himself as he was slammed by Canada's body. They fell to the floor. Canada's hands wrapped around his throat and he gasped for air. "Do you fear me now?" he laughed. "I can crush your windpipe again and again if I have to. Or I can throw you across this room until I break every bone in your body."

"Do whatever the bloody hell you want to me, as long as you spare the others."

He grinned. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that." He lifted England up by his throat and threw him down onto the table. England winced. Canada grabbed his ankle and flung him into the wall. "Come _on_," he taunted. "I heard you were pretty powerful way back. Show me that power." He pulled on his arm and snapped it like a twig. England bit his tongue to stop from screaming. Blood streamed down his mouth. "Aww, sorry, did that hurt? Guess you nations _can_ feel pain, eh?"

"Y-You won't get away with this," England growled.

"Really?" Canada yanked at his hair and pushed his face down on the floor, then punched him in the ribs. England doubled over and coughed up some blood. "Just like a human, only more fun to play with," he chuckled. "You just won't die. I could probably snap your neck and you'd still be fine, right?" England looked way, but the other roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look into the black eyes. "Answer me, coward." He ran a hand down the side of his neck. "Should I break your neck to test your immortality?"

"Go ahead, you bastard," the Brit sneered. He spat blood in his face. The spirit chuckled and wiped it off.

"Hmm…No. Too easy. Why don't I just…" He used the heel of his foot to break the other's right knee. England screamed as he fell to the floor clutching his leg. "Ah, that was a nice sound."

"F-Fucking git…"

"I'm going to find some way to kill you and then I'll go after your friends, one by one. Maybe I'll start with that pretty Frenchman, eh?" England's eyes widened. "I'll tear all his hair from his skull and remove his eyes, because someone that vain shouldn't have to see how hideous they are, right?"

England let out a dry sob. "Don't you fucking touch him," he hissed.

"Oh I will," the spirit mumbled, crouching down beside him. "And maybe I'll let you watch. I do so like breaking the stubborn ones."

These words being spoken through Canada's body made England's blood boil. He prayed America would hurry back. He wanted to kill this thing. Suddenly, it was as if someone had heard his prayer because loud knocking came at the door.

"Arthur?! Arthur, you okay?! Shit, the door's locked!" The American started pounding on the door and Canada laughed.

"He can pound all he wants; he won't be able to break that door."

"That's…where you're wrong," England sneered as he panted for breath. Sure enough, the door burst off its hinges and America stormed in. Adrenaline seemed to be pumping through his veins as he leapt over the table and kicked Canada away from England. "I got the water!" he said with a grin. "A hero always keeps his promises!"

England sighed while shaking his head. "Good job."

America noticed all his injuries and panicked. "Oh my God…what did he…_Arthur_."

"What? They're just flesh wounds."

"Stubborn old man." He helped him to his feet and they watched Canada stand back up, a menacing scowl on his face.

"You think a little douse of holy water will stop me?"

"Little? I grabbed all of it," America announced with a smirk.

The spirit's scowl turned to panic. "W-What?"

England limped closer, clutching the cross in one hand and the full vial of holy water in the other. He threw some of the water at Canada and watched his skin steam, as though he had just been boiled with hot water. He let out an anguished cry and fell to his knees.

"No, get away!" he cried.

"Afraid I can't do that," England said as he dipped the cross in the holy water. He pressed it against the other's forehead.

There was an ear-splitting scream, which made America cover his ears. Canada's head fell back as he opened his mouth and something cloudy and black shot out. England was quick to form a hand seal and mumble something before throwing the last of the holy water at the black cloud. It let out a scream and then vanished. England removed the cross from Canada's head. Canada fell backwards onto the floor. America then rushed forward and lifted his brother's body.

"M-Matt?" he said softly.

Blue eyes widened behind broken glasses and he groaned. "A-Al? What happened? I have such a headache…"

America laughed and looked up at England, who had a relieved smile on his face. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he replied, hugging him close.

Canada turned to look at England and gasped. "Arthur, what on Earth happened to you?!"

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged.

The other nations must have heard the commotion because they were filing back into the room. France made his way over to them and his eyes widened upon seeing the state they were in. "_Mon dieu_, what happened?!"

"It's all right, Francis—"

"It most certainly is _not_!" he growled. He put his hands on England's battered face. "_Mon cher_, who did this to you?"

"It's gone now."

"Gone…?"

"I'll explain it over some tea later."

France shook his head in disbelief and looked down at America and Canada. "I don't know what just happened, but you both better have a good explanation."

America shrugged. "It's what Arthur said."

"I honestly have no idea," Canada said sheepishly.

France glared at them before turning and lifting England off his feet and into his arms. "What are you doing, bloody frog?! I can walk on my own!"

America was still hugging Canada to his chest when the other turned towards him with a stern look. "Al, what really happened? You can tell me."

"Another time, Mattie," he muttered.

"But—"

"And…And you're not weak, okay? Don't let anyone ever say that to you."

"Okay…?"

America smiled and kissed his forehead. "Take a nap, Mattie. I'll…I'll tell you everything later."

"You promise?"

A tear threatened to fall from his eye but he quickly blinked it away. "Yeah, a hero keeps his promises."


End file.
